Desperate Love
by Marshmellow-Ninja
Summary: .Naruto cannot fall in love with a girl no matter how hard he tries. He tries to open himself up to all the girls his age in the village. but no matter what he can't. Then a redhead from the past shows up and it's love at first site. between dealing with trying to capture the redhead's love and dealing with trying to keep it a secret from the villagers in the process. will it work?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

"" =talking

''= thinking ( most likely Naruto)

A/N: since there was a tie on the poll I chose one of the two for myself. Well I hope you enjoy this Fan fic ^-^!

It was raining that day in the leaf village, even though it was summer and the forecast had said it was supposed to be sunny. The sky was covered in a blanket of grey clouds and rain by the buckets poured down from them. It had been like this all day and no one went outside.

The rain was sliding down the window as Naruto lay in his bed starring at the grey sky above. He was mindlessly starring at the sky, his thought focused on other things. He was wearing his pajamas still, nowadays; his life was mostly made up of him sulking about Sasuke in his room.

Sasuke had just left the village a month ago, but Naruto was still a little depressed about it. He had left so suddenly that it had shocked everyone. Naruto blamed his sadness on the fact that he didn't keep his promise to Sakura, but he knew it was more than that; he had lost his rival, his teammate, and his best-friend. There was now an empty spot in Naruto's heart waiting to be filled.

Naruto needed something to make him feel more whole. Naruto pushed himself out of his bed and walked to his living room and plopped himself down onto the couch, reaching for the remote. He turned on the TV and thoughtlessly flipped through the channels. Then, for some unknown reason, Naruto stopped on one channel. There was a chick-flick on, one filled with romance and love and all the gushy-lovey-feely stuff.

Naruto was entranced by how easily they found love, and how easily it worked out for them, it gave him an idea. Maybe if he found love he could fill the void in his heart. He had already given up on Sakura a long time ago, so maybe now all he had to do was find a girl for him to love. A smile appeared on Naruto's face, and expression he had been lacking for the last month. Naruto jumped off the couch in a fit of joy, but then his hopes crashed when he remembered it was raining outside and no one in their right mind would want to go outside. A bind, hopefully, she would like him back, hopefully being the key word in that sentence.

Naruto sat himself back onto the couch and thought over what he was going to do tomorrow if it was nice out. He would scout the town for a girl, talk to her, and create a bond. But then again, Naruto was also scared of getting his hopes dashed. He was scared that none of the girls would like him, but there had to be someone out there for him, there just had to be! Naruto's excitement built to the peak and he was full of anticipation. He couldn't wait until tomorrow, who would he meet?

The sky had cleared and so had Naruto's nervousness. When he had woken up that morning, he had realised that he had a reason to be nervous, what if no girls liked him, he had never had a good relationship with the village, no less a girl. Although there was one girl who actually talked to him, but she was weird and to quiet for him to hear most of the time.

But his fears had passed and he was rearing to go. Naruto had adopted the look of his usual self, back to his usual energetic self. Naruto walked the streets of the leaf village, the damp ground squishing under his feet. It was getting hot, and the mud would probably dry up by lunch time, after all, it was summer time.

After a while, Naruto had talked to a bunch of girls, but every conversation seemed forced and awkward, he hadn't felt anything special when he talked to those girls, there was something they lacked, they just seemed too ordinary. It was around lunch time, and in Naruto's eagerness he had forgotten to eat lunch, so his stomach was grumbling, and quite loudly I might add. Naruto headed towards his favorite Ramen stand in town, I think it was the only ramen stand in town.

Naruto stumbled to the stand in his hungry state and plopped himself down onto an open chair. Naruto looked up and was greeted by the warm, wrinkled, smiling face of the Teuchi-San.

"Well if it isn't our best customer, Naruto-kun!" He said happily to the blond.

"Uhmm, can I have a pork miso Ramen?" Naruto said, picking his face up off the wooden bench.

"Sure thing!" the cook said. Naruto waited impatiently, wanting nothing more than a belly full of ramen, which would require quite a large amount of the noodle dish. Naruto smiled when Teuchi-San placed the first, which surely wouldn't be the last, bowl of ramen in front of him. He smiled at the old chef.

"Itadakimasu!" he said eagerly pulling out a pair of chopsticks from the container holding them. He looked greedily into the broth filled bowl and started slurping just as greedily as how he was looking into the noodle soup. After four different bowl of Ramen Naruto was somewhat satisfied. He pulled out Gama-chan and took out the required amount of money from inside it. Gama-chan is Naruto's green wallet that Jiraiya only too often "borrows" from.

"Gochisosama deshita! Later pops!" Naruto got up and gave the money to Teuchi-San and walked out waving behind him as he walked away. Naruto eagerly jumped back into the mission he had left off before his stomach had almost committed an act of treachery and tried to kill him of emptiness. Naruto put his hands behind his head and walked around searching for girls his age. A couple hours later Naruto still hadn't found a girl he felt a special connection with, and his hopes were plummeting fast.

There was always tomorrow, he shouldn't expect anything on the first day he thought. After all, there were a lot of girl in the village, they didn't have to be pretty either, Naruto just wanted someone he could connect with, a true friend, but at the same time someone he could love and get the same love from in return. But Naruto knew there was love on the horizon, Naruto could feel it.

Naruto eventually returned home after a day with no progress. He didn't think it would be this hard! In the movie they made it look like it would be easier, like love was something easily achieved just from a simple meeting of eyes, or bumping into each other. Or what would be thought to be an unrequited love, and it turns out that the person feels the same way, even if they barely know each other. Just that stuff that makes no sense.

Naruto went back to his house and went to his room, but not after raiding the fridge in vain, hoping to find something edible, which he didn't. Naruto went to his shelf and pulled a manga off the shelf and read it. Half way through he fell asleep, which was kind of ironic seeing as how he was in the middle of a fight scene.

Naruto woke up with shivers all over his body, like he was covered in a thin, effing freezing layer of dew in the middle of winter, on the dark side of the moon, in a crater, with wet clothes on, and ice in his pockets, I think you get it, he was cold. He turned over and saw it was the middle of night and the window was wide open. It was surprisingly cold for a summer night, but Naruto pulled himself out of the bed and closed the window, almost falling back onto the bed from dizziness caused from getting up to fast. It was almost a shame to be woken up by such a petty thing, he was having a good sleep, no, not just a good sleep, the kind where its deep and you don't feel tired when you get up, the kind where you feel refreshed and energetic, although Naruto didn't require sleep to get at least the second part.

Naruto went back to sleep and it passed within seconds. When he opened his eyes it felt like all he had done was blink and hours passed within that second. Naruto got up and walked to the bathroom to do his usual wake up preparation. After about fifteen minutes he was done.

Then Naruto headed out the door to continue his mission of finding someone to love. Naruto walked towards the first girl he saw. She had blond hair, and bangs that hung on one side of her face, leaving the rest of her hair tied back into a ponytail. She was clad in a purple top and a matching skirt. Then he realised who it was.

"Hey Ino!" he said happily.

"H- Oh it's you Naruto, what do you want?" Naruto definitely didn't feel anything, well, except for the annoyance directed at him coming from the other blond.

"Nothing, just saying hi." Naruto said awkwardly as he tried to walk away, leaving Ino with a face full of confusion. He walked away swiftly and sighed with relief when he was out of ear shot. "Why did it have to be her?" he mumbled to himself. Naruto continued to walk around, trying his best to open himself up to the girl of his village, but no matter how hard he tried, there was something missing, he felt like after he had gotten over Sakura, there was something had changed inside of him, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Naruto ignored this little nuisance and continued on his quest for love. After a while he sat down on some stairs and thought things over. What was he doing wrong, not doing much had always worked for Sasuke, why wasn't it working for him, was he lacking something, he had so much more to offer than Sasuke, what wasn't to like? Naruto just couldn't see the problem, why didn't any girls like him?

There had to be something he needed, was it the way he looked, surely girls weren't so vain that they only labeled males by their appearances. That couldn't be it. The question was driving Naruto up the wall; he was almost pulling out his hair over the question.

Naruto got up after he had regained his composure and brushed himself off. He walked down the streets, his mind occupied with other things. His hands were his head and he walked slowly down the streets of the hidden leaf village. Then he stopped in his tracks. His heart skipped a beat. His eyes widened in surprise. A red head walked by him, not looking back. then he realised who it was. Naruto felt his cheeks heat up and his breath caught in his throat, for a second he thought he had a cold, but he couldn't, who gets a cold in the middle of summer? His eyes followed the green-eyed person for a couple more seconds with a look of confusion with a hint of shock. Then he had a realization, ' Oh my god, this cannot be happening, no it's something else, but what else could it be. No there has to be some way to explain this, there has to be! But there is no other way to explain it. It's a cold, yah a cold. God, how can I BE GAY !'

TBC…

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, I had fun writing it, it was fun, you can expect more chapters of the romantic comedy! Hope you enjoyed ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

"" =talking

''= thinking ( most likely Naruto)

A/N: Just finished the last chapter and I'm starting this one, I hoped you enjoyed the last one, hopefully this one has a long run just like my first Naruto fan fic ^-^!

Naruto got up after he had regained his composure and brushed himself off. He walked down the streets, his mind occupied with other things. His hands were his head and he walked slowly down the streets of the hidden leaf village. Then he stopped in his tracks. His heart skipped a beat. His eyes widened in surprise. A red head walked by him, not looking back. Then he realised who it was. Naruto felt his cheeks heat up and his breath caught in his throat, for a second he thought he had a cold, but he couldn't, who gets a cold in the middle of summer? His eyes followed the green-eyed person for a couple more seconds with a look of confusion with a hint of shock. Then he had a realization, 'Oh my god, this cannot be happening, no it's something else, but what else could it be. No there has to be some way to explain this, there has to be! But there is no other way to explain it. It's a cold, yah a cold. God, how can I BE GAY !'

Naruto was pacing back and forth after he had returned home, he kept muttering to himself "this can't be happening" or "Why me, I'm a perfectly sane guy, I used to like girls, why can't I anymore?" Naruto was in denial, although, I guess that's quite obvious. Naruto didn't want to be looked upon like a piece of freshly chewed gum on the bottom of your shoe; he had already been treated like that, only recently had it lightened up, and that was after he defeated the very monster he felt himself compelled to right now.

His heart was still racing a little after that little moment he had out in the streets. Thankfully he hadn't yelled his protests against being gay out loud. After that, he had walked straight home, trying to avoid talking to anyone else, avoid trying to make his love-struck self from being anymore obvious about it. His cheeks were still bright red, and the more he thought about it, the redder they became, they were like signals telling the world he was in love. But, was love such a bad thing, the more Naruto thought about it, the more he realised that it didn't really matter which sex they were, Sasuke was a boy too after all. The more Naruto thought about that too, he realised, he might have felt more that friendship for Sasuke, it became more and more obvious and Naruto started to freak out again.

"Oh my god! Couldn't my body break it to me gently? Has it ever heard of that, well maybe it did, with Sasuke, but it might as well have had slapped me across the face with love, I mean, god!" Naruto kept going on like this, pacing back and forth in his living room right in front of his television set. Then an idea struck him, he could go back to the TV for wisdom, he'd done it before, why not try again.

Naruto plopped himself down onto the couch and reached for the remote. He turned out the electronic and searched through the channels for the right show to teach him how to love. After searching, he finally stopped on a show that surrounded a teenager in her quest for love. It seemed okay, and Naruto watched it for the rest of the hour, soaking up as much information as he could. When it was over his eyes drifted to the clock, it was 9 o clocks, where had the day gone Naruto wondered in amazement.

Naruto got off the couch and walked to his room. He put in his pyjamas and relaxed himself into his bed. Naruto could barely get a wink of sleep that night. His mind was reeling too fast for him to relax. When he got up in the morning, he could barely keep his eyes open, but he hat sorted out his problems, he had finally gotten over being gay and he was okay with it, no longer in denial. Naruto had finally accepted it, now all he had to do was capture the heart of the one he loves.

There was a small issue with that, last time Naruto had seen Gaara, Gaara had displayed how much he had loathed not only Naruto, but every living being on the planet. Maybe he had changed after Naruto had beaten him; maybe he had found a different purpose in life besides hunting down people and killing them in quite a brutal manor.

Naruto was almost scared, but he felt compelled towards Gaara, they both had monsters inside of them, trying to claw themselves free of their prisons. Gaara's was just trying a little harder to get out, Naruto hadn't even known for the longest time that he was a jinjuuriki. Naruto didn't care about that all anyway, today he was going to go after the man of his dreams.

Naruto got ready as fast as he could and was out the door in usual orange jacket. Naruto's hair was wet and clung to his forehead from the shower he took earlier. Naruto walked around town, searching for the redheaded beauty. Naruto walked around town for an hour but to no avail. He couldn't find Gaara no matter how much he tried, Naruto had left his house at around eight, so it was understandable, he could be sleeping, well he could if he had been anyone else, maybe he was just sitting around at his apartment.

Naruto felt bad for Gaara, being up alone every night, having no one to cuddle with. Naruto's face was red, and out of the closet Naruto was a perverted Naruto. Naruto laughed to himself, maybe this was what he needed to get back to his old self, maybe even better. Naruto stomach grumbled, it had been doing that a lot quite recently. Naruto headed to a corner store and just picked up some stuff to eat, then began his search once more. Naruto walked around, humming, enjoying the scenery. Then Naruto dropped his drink, thankfully he hadn't opened it yet, but it started to roll. Naruto chased after it, and by chased I mean walked, but that doesn't sound as cool.

Then just as Naruto reached for it, someone put their foot down to stop it. Naruto slowly looked up, hoping it wasn't someone he really didn't want to talk to at the moment. Their eyes met and Naruto stared at him, the boy staring back at him. Their gaze was locked for a few moments then the foreign boys averted his eyes. The boy took his foot off the bottle and Naruto picked it up.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun!" Naruto beamed at him.

"Yah…" Gaara said awkwardly. There was something different about Gaara, Naruto thought, he didn't have that menacing aura around him anymore, it was like you could actually talk to him now without worrying that a severe death sentence will be carried out just because you opened your mouth.

"So Gaara-kun, what brings you to the leaf?" Naruto said charmingly, taking a small, subtle step forward.

"Just business between the two villages…" Gaara said plainly.

"Wow that sounds like fun! Are you busy right now?" Naruto was acting as cool as he possibly could; he needed to send his natural pheromones towards Gaara.

"I was just going to meet the Hokage. But after I don't have anything to do…"

"Really, why don't I go with you, make sure you don't get lost, and then afterwards we can go out to eat Ramen!"

"…"

"Do you not like Ramen?"

"I've never tried Ramen."

"Well there's a first for everything, don't worry, you'll love it!" Naruto smiled.

"Okay, we should probably get going…"

"Anything for you Gaara-kun!" Naruto started walking and Gaara followed like a quiet little puppy. Eventually they got to the Hokage building. They went inside and met with Tsunade. It was mostly just Gaara trying to patch things up between the two villages; there was still confrontation after the incident at the Chuunin exams. Naruto sat there quietly, trying to impress Gaara by helping him fix the truce between the villages. Finally after what seemed like forever they left, Gaara had made progress, but it still seemed like there was a lot to settle.

They walked out and Gaara sighed when they got out the door.

"You okay Gaara?" Naruto said with a voice full of concern.

"Yah, I just feel like there's a lot of pressure on my shoulders right now." Gaara said sadly.

"Gaara, don't worry, I'm here for you, you can count on me."

"Yah you're right, I don't know, it's just, my village has no one in charge right now, so since I'm the late Kazekage's son, it's like they think that I can do anything. I just don't think I can handle everything."

"Wasn't the Kazekage your dad?"

"Yah, but he didn't act like a dad, so it's alright."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's alright. Don't worry."

"Do you want to go get Ramen now?" Naruto put his arm casually around his shoulder.

(Naruto POV)

Oh my god, Gaara is so cute! He's so innocent! I put my arm around his shoulder and he looked at me.

"Is this what friends do?" Gaara said confused. That's right, Gaara has never had a friends, it was like the perfect opportunity. I could do whatever I wanted, and I could tell him it's what friends do. Then again, I sound like such a pervert to even think that. But when else will I ever get a chance like this.

"So what does Ramen taste like?" Gaara said innocently. Gaara had changed so much since he had last seen him. he no longer acted like a psychotic killer, but more like a child who didn't know how to interact with other people, he just looked harsh because he didn't know how to communicate with other people.

"You'll have to wait and see…lets go through here." I said as I led him towards a shortcut (alley) and I looked over my shoulder, making sure no one saw. When we were halfway through the alley I looked back again then stopped. Gaara looked at me with a confused look on his face.

Then I leaned in and pulled Gaara close with the arm wrapped around his shoulder. I closed my eyes and our lips met. I could feel Gaara hesitating at first then he accepted it. His lips were soft against mine, and I couldn't help but smile. After a moment our lips slowly parted. Gaara stared up at me.

"Is this also something friends do?" Gaara looked up at me unknowingly. This was kind of sad, if I could see my facial expression at that moment, I would have had the expression of shock and disbelief.

"Yah, well, let's go."

"Okay!"

TBC…

I like this chapter, but I kind of had writers block so it must have been pure and utter crap, but it's progress so I suppose it's better than nothing. Please tell me if anyone seems OOC. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

"" =talking

''= thinking

A/N: I was watching Dane Cook, oh my god, why is he so funny! Well, I thought last chapter turned out pretty good. I can't believe how they ended the first season for The Legend of Korra! How could they do that, I just, oh my god. Well, I hope you enjoy reading this ^-^!

(Naruto's POV)

Then I leaned in and pulled Gaara close with the arm wrapped around his shoulder. I closed my eyes and our lips met. I could feel Gaara hesitating at first then he accepted it. His lips were soft against mine, and I couldn't help but smile. After a moment our lips slowly parted. Gaara stared up at me.

"Is this also something friends do?" Gaara looked up at me unknowingly. This was kind of sad, if I could see my facial expression at that moment, I would have had the expression of shock and disbelief.

"Yah, well, let's go."

"Okay!" We walked towards Ichiraku, talking about Gaara's life in the sand, and his troubles in his village. Gaara had a lot of them, probably because of how he used to be and his new complete 180. I smiled to myself, Gaara was so adorable now, and I no longer felt the need to run away screaming and hide under a rock around him. His killing aura was gone so it made things less scary.

We finally arrived and I pulled out a seat for the princess. Gaara looked at the seat oddly, then sat down after he realised what he needed to do.

"So you're back again Naruto?" Said Teuchi-san warmly.

"Can I have a pork Miso Ramen? What would you like Gaara?" I offered charmingly.

"What's good?" he said obliviously.

"Uhmm, Pops make that two."

"Sure thing." Then I turned to Gaara.

"So Gaara, how long are you going be in the village?" I said casually leaning closer.

"I don't know, probably at least a week, I'm not really making much progress with the truce between our two villages." Gaara said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to do it, you're changed now, you can do it." He looked at me hopefully and I smiled back at him. "So, where are you staying?"

"Just an Inn in the middle of town, why?" his eyes were sparkling, he was so drastically different from how he used to be that it wasn't even funny.

"Really…do you want to stay at my house, I mean, you don't sleep, so why waste your money on a room?" I went to put my arm around his shoulder then I started thinking. I don't really want to give the villagers another reason to hate and ridicule me, so I shouldn't probably act gay in public, I'll have to save the intimacy for private times. That might be a little hard for me though, I just can't describe how fast my feelings for the redhead are growing.

"Uhmm, really, would that be okay?"

"Yah, why not!"

"Really, okay, but we'll have to stop by the Inn later and get my stuff. Is that alright?"

"Yah, don't worry about it."

"Here you go Naruto, and Naruto's friend." Teuchi-San said as he handed us our Ramen. I turned to Gaara and smiled while reaching for a pair of chopsticks from the cup. Gaara followed and grabbed a pair too. We ate silently, then after words, Gaara offered to pay, I only ate on bowl, I would feel bad if I made him pay too much.

After we headed to the Inn he was staying at and he signed out and grabbed his stuff. Then we headed to my place to put it away. The walk was full of idle chatting; I was just trying my hardest to get Gaara more comfortable around me, it looked like it was working, Gaara actually said yes to staying at my house. I don't think I would be able to hold myself back for long if I know Gaara's in my room, could you imagine not trying to love the love of your life?

When we arrived I opened the door like a prince and let the princess go in first. He stopped in the doorway and stared puzzled at the sty that was my apartment.

"This is where you live?" Gaara said not sure if it was a question or a statement. He tried to maneuver himself around the mountains of garbage but was failing in the process. He stopped and it looked like he was getting irritated. Then he pulled the cork out of his gourd and sand started to float out. I felt my heart skip a beat, was he going to kill me for my bad living habits, no, Gaara's changed, he wouldn't do that, would he.

I watched him with a cautious look. Then the sand went just above the floor, surrounding Gaara, and the sand pushed out around him, then the sand pushed it all into one corner. After that, the sand went soundly into his gourd. My heart slowly went back to a safe speed and Gaara continued to look around my apartment. I followed silently and would answer any questions he asked, then we got to my room.

The floor had clothes sprawled all over the ground, the smell of laundry long due for washing hung in the air. Gaara walked over the window and opened it, throwing his head out the window to get a breath of fresh air.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but how can you live like this Naruto-San?"

"You can call me Naruto-kun, but, I guess I'm just used to it. I've never had someone to tell me how to live, so I just live the way I want to, you know?"

"Do you want help cleaning?" Gaara turned to me after he could safely breath in my room.

"Well, I'll clean if you want me to, but it will take a while, well, unless I use shadow clones, but I probably should anyways… okay?"

"Okay, I'll help, so do you want to start now, and where should I leave my stuff?"

"Just put it on the bed for now, I guess you can start on the living room, this isn't too much to ask, is it?"

"I'm the one who offered," Gaara dropped his stuff onto the bed then turned to leave, "I guess I'll go start on the living room."

"Wait." Just as he was about to leave, I grabbed his arm and pulled him close, then our lips met with another passionate kiss, although the only one being passionate was me, leaving Gaara just following along with what I wanted to do. I ran my hand through his hair and ran it down to his neck where I held him closer. Slowly I let go and we backed away.

"Thanks for helping, do you want me to show you where the garbage can is?"

"Okay." After that I showed Gaara all the places where things go and we started working. I conjured up a two shadow clones for every room, excluding the ones Gaara and I were working on, I only made one for them. We worked long and finally after a couple hours and at least a gallon of cleaning products, my apartment was more livable. Gaara and I were sitting on the couch, enjoying our spoils of war.

"Sigh…"

"You okay Naruto-kun?"

"Yah, I'm just tired, I haven't cleaned like this in…ever" I laughed

"Really, well, I guess it's good that we are."

"Yah." I said inching closer to Gaara.

"So, have you ever stayed over at someone else's house, Gaara?"

"No, I wasn't interested in that when I was younger."

"Oh, sorry…Are you hungry, I can make something if you're hungry."

"Uhmm, kind of, I'll make it though, after all I am imposing myself on you."

"Okay, do you want help, we can make something together!" I said getting up.

"Okay." Gaara got up and followed me to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and bent over, searching for food not past its expiration date. I found some eggs, soy sauce and green onions and we also found some rice in the cupboard. Gaara said we should make fried rice, so while the rice was cooking on the stove, Gaara stood patiently watching it.

"Gaara?"

"Yah?"

"Do you like me?" My insecurities setting in.

"Yah, why?"

"Just wondering, because I like you too. I feel like we can understand each other so much better than other people, I mean, we both have demons inside of us. Other people can't understand that, you know?"

"I guess you're right…." Then after, I was thankful that rice took so long to cook. Gaara told me about his childhood, his family, and his village. Our childhoods were similar in some ways, but there were some significant differences. I was shocked that his father treated him like that, all the assassination attempts, and then sending the only person he loved to kill him.

Then by the time his story was done, so was the rice. Then we put the rice in a frying pan and chopped up the green onions and cracked the eggs into the delicious concoction. After we poured some soy sauce into it to finish it off. I'll admit it was good, but it wasn't as good as ramen, no food ever was. We made a meal together like new weds, I was so happy. When we were done we did the dishes together, chatting idle, or as I like to call it, getting Gaara to like me more. I think it was working!

Gaara looked at me from where he sat on the couch.

"Naruto?"

"Yah, Gaara?"

"Is it weird that I don't sleep?" he said with his face as blank as ever.

"uhmm, kind of, just a little. But, you really don't sleep."

"Ever…"

"Don't you get tired, just a little bit?"

"I used to when I was younger, but I think my body's just learned how to cope with it. I don't really care any more. But can I ask you one thing?"

"Anything."

"What does it feel like to sleep?"

"Don't worry, you're not missing out on anything, you don't feel anything when you sleep, and sometimes you can have nightmares, those are really scary, so don't worry." I said then I put my arm over Gaara's shoulder, and acted all cool and nonchalant about it.

"Gaara, do you know what you want to be when you get older, because I want to be Hokage that way finally everyone will have to accept and respect me, what about you?"

"Me, I haven't really thought about it…"

"I have an idea, how about you become the Kazekage of your village! That way we can both aim to be the best ninja's of our villages, I wonder who'll be become a Kage first? What do you think Gaara?"

"That sounds nice, okay, I want to be Kazekage."

"Gaara?" he turned his head to look at me. Right when he turned it, I dove in for a kiss once again claiming another step towards victory! His lips were soft under my own, he felt so frail when I pulled him close with the arm that was around his shoulders. I wrapped the other one around him to, leaving it on the back of his head.

I tried to convey my feelings through evey kiss, but Gaara being as oblivious as usual, wouldn't suspect anything other than the feeling of a normal friend, friends who just happened to kiss each other, a lot…

TBC….

This chapter is the longest so far, sorry they seem so slow, I'm just trying to set the atmosphere, I know I'm really slow, but soon, more fun shall arise! if you don't review I won't post another chapter, Hope you enjoyed reading it ^-^!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

"" =talking

''= thinking

A/N: Has anyone read the latest chapter of Naruto, it's such a cliff hanger, why do these kinds of things. And the way Tobi talked to Kakashi, I swear he's Obito! Well I hope you enjoy reading ^-^!

"Gaara?" he turned his head to look at me. Right when he turned it, I dove in for a kiss once again claiming another step towards victory! His lips were soft under my own, he felt so frail when I pulled him close with the arm that was around his shoulders. I wrapped the other one around him to, leaving it on the back of his head.

I tried to convey my feelings through every kiss, but Gaara being as oblivious as usual, wouldn't suspect anything other than the feeling of a normal friend, friends who just happened to kiss each other, a lot.

We slowly parted and I stared into his eyes. He looked the same as usual, but I swear, for the splitest of seconds, there was a small smile on his lips, and before I even had the chance to blink it disappeared. I smiled back at him in return, I loosened the hold my arms had on him and slowly my arms let go of him.

"What did you want to say?" he looked at me like nothing happened.

"Uhmm, I was just wondering, uh, whether or not you wanted to stay in the living room tonight, by yourself, or did you want to stay in my room tonight?"

"I guess I'll stay in your room, it's nicer than staying in a living room."

"Okay, so do you want to stay up watching TV for a while or do you want to get some rest. I mean, just sitting and closing your eyes is better than nothing right, at least you rest."

"I guess so."

"Do you want to rest in my bed?" Subtle enough, eh?

"Okay, I mean, it's not like I'm going to sleep or anything, it's fine since we're friends."

"Yah, friends", I wonder if there's a friends zone if it's between guys? I hope not.

"That meeting was long!" I said as I stretched out and put my arms behind my head. The backpack strap moved slightly through thte action.

"Yah, we haven't made much progress, but we made more than we did yesterday, so I guess it's alright."

"Gaara?"

"Yah?"

"Doesn't that gourd get heavy having to carry it around all the time?"

"Kind of, but I'm used to it, so it's alright."

"Oh, it just looks heavy, I was just wondering."

"…"

"Gaara?"

"Yah?"

"Do you want to sneak out of the village for a while, I know a really cool spot, just the two of us, how about it?" I said putting my arm over his shoulder, which was kind of hard considering the position of the gourd.

"Okay, is it far out of the village?"

"Not really, just a little out of the out skirts, but we'll be fine."

"Sure, that sounds fun." We walked to the gates of the village, but Gaara stopped nervously at the edge of the village.

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this?"

"It hasn't stopped me before."

"If you say so." Then me and Gaara walked towards the secret spot. The walk was nice, just the two of us, alone. We walked slowly through the forest, enjoying the scenery.

"It's so nice out here, with just the two of us, alone…"

"Yah, it's nice, being able to just go out and relax like this, thank you Naruto-kun." A smile broke out on his face and he looked at me. I felt my face going red. Don't do that, stay calm, grapefruit, Grapefuit, GRAPEFRUIT! Getting to many dirty thoughts just because he smiled at me, a rare occurrence might I add on my defence, but sadly he just did it because we're friends.

"No problem, I just wanted to spend some time alone with you. And it is nice to just go out and have fun!" I smiled back.

We walked through the forest, the ground was lush, but it was worn down to dirt where the trail preceded. Small flowers peaked out of the dirt on the sides, and mushrooms formed at the bases of trees along with other various forms of fungi. I put my hand down and indifferently intertwined our fingers. Gaara's head turned in my direction, but when he saw me not looking back, I assume he assumed it was one of the many things I told him _friends_ do.

When we were finally nearing the destination, I told Gaara to close his eyes, just to build up the anticipation. I walked him carefully the rest of the way, and just before I told him to open his eyes, I stole a kiss from the fair maiden's lips. He didn't back away, but accepted it by returning, I guess he was getting the hand of it, it made me happy. It was almost a shame that he thought I was only a friend.

I pulled back slowly then went out of Gaara's view.

"Okay, you can open your eyes Gaara-kun!" I was standing beside him and I saw his reaction with the best view possible. His eyes opened wide in awe and amazement. His jaw hung open loosely and he gawked and the wonder.

We were at a place I had found when I was younger, when I was sad and lonely and couldn't take the ridicule of the villagers; it had just been too much. So I ran out of the village, I had walked all day, and then I finally found this place. I ended up falling asleep under the stars, out in nature.

It was a water fall, pristine blue and white water, flowing from the top and crashing down elegantly into the bluish green pool and the base. Flowers surrounded the pools edge, various colors, all bright to suit the summer feeling. Trees grew as high as where highest level of the water fall, where the water seemed to appear from and forever flow from the abyss of the wake into the blue loch where the water seemed to disappear and ripple out to the outer edge of the pool where little bits of moss of innumerable earth tones. The trees grew like a roof above the fall and light radiated in rays through the branches. The light caught Gaara's face and shown off his fair skin. His eyes sparkle at the marvel he was bestowing,

"So what do you think?"

"It's amazing, how did you find it?"

"Well, it's a long story, let's just say I had some of luck when I was younger, and I found this place by chance. I've been coming here ever since."

"It's beautiful."

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay here tonight, I mean, I brought everything if you do?"

"Really, that sounds nice. It's really nice here."

"Wait till you see it at night, it's completely different. But don't worry, if anything it's even more beautiful than it is right now!"

"Okay, I can't wait!" I lead Gaara by his hand and found the spot where I used to always go when I came here. I took my back pack off my back and pulled out a blanket, and set it on the ground. I sat down and sprawled out, ptting my arms behind my head for a make-shift pillow. The blue sky leaked through the branches and was bright against the dark emerald green of the branches. I stared at the trees and how huge they were in comparison to me. They were so big and strong, and I was weak, I couldn't even save one of my friends, even when it mattered most. The villagers are right, I'm a nuisance, unreliable, I'm too weak.

I brushed the depressing thoughts from my head and turned over to face Gaara, he was lying down to, it kind of surprised me. Gaara's eyes were closed, he was probably just relaxing, listening to the many sounds of nature. I leaned closer, in hope of stealing another kiss. then his eyes opened, he was staring right at me, I froze, I had been caught in the act.

Surprises do occur, especially when you're not ready for them, but I guess that's what makes them surprises. Gaara once again closed his eyes, but this time he was the one who did the valiant act of love and romance. Hi slips touched mine and my body moved closer to his. I wrapped my arms around his head and slowly turned, stopping when I was on top of him. Our pelvises were s close, I could almost feel him. But that almost means I have to try my hardest not to harden…grapefruit, Grapefruit… His hair was soft in my arms, but his lips were softer. I felt the urge to just stick my tongue in his mouth, and so I did. Gaara put his head back for a second, as if trying to leave the kiss but then like all the other times he accepted it. We stayed like that for several minutes then I pull my head back and sat on his chest, leaning on his legs like a chair.

"Wow, you're a good kisser, Gaara…"

"You too…"

"It's so beautiful outside, I really like coming here, and what makes it even more special is that you came with me."

"Thanks for bringing me here…"

I got off of Gaara's lap and headed for my backpack at the corner of the blanket. I dug through and Gaar starred at me with a puzzled expression. I pulled out to containers, leftovers from last night's dinner.

"Are you hungry?"

"Okay, the sun's setting, we just have to wait a couple minutes." We wait the minutes, hoping for the promised marvel to appear. The sky darkened and I could barely see my hand in front of my face. Then it happened, the light that the coral had trapped earlier, was now beginning to slowly be released. The pool began to glow and various fishes stared to appear and swim around gracefully. Then fireflies started to fly around lighting up the dark place. The fireflies flew around , just above the pond, and crickets began to play. It was like out of a fairytale. Gaara's face was in even more awe than it was before. I'm glad I had brought him hear. It almost seemed like the forest was singing a soft melody.

Gaara and I stayed up for a while, talking, or just watching the many little lights the seemed to just fly around. Then I slowly fell asleep, forgetting that Gaara can't sleep. I felt bad for Gaara, being alone for hours every night while everyone else slept. It must be like slow torture, being alone.

"Good morning Gaara!" I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I pushed myself up.

"Morning."

"We don't want to be late for your Hokage meeting, we should go."

"Okay."

TBC…

A/N: Only three episodes of teen wolf left, no! This chapter took forever to write, I never got any motivation to write it, sorry it took forever. Well I hope you enjoyed reading it ^-^!

s so nice out here, with just the two of us."e scenory.e.

ng the position of the


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

"" =talking

''= thinking

A/N: I have had no motivation to write lately, spry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy reading it ^-^!

"Good morning Gaara!" I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I pushed myself up.

"Morning."

"We don't want to be late for your Hokage meeting, we should go."

"Okay."

The amount of progress made is still the same. Gaara has become really concerned about it. I've become really concerned about Gaara. I had somehow accomplished to take his mind off it for a short while though when I had brought him to the secret falls out in the woods. His spirits lifted causing mine to too. Gaara and I did a jubilee of things together. Slowly my world began to revolve around his every need and desire. After a couple days of little progress truce-wise, but mountains of progress friends-wise, I had slowly worked my way up Gaara's favorite, I think I was probably the epitome of favoritism in Gaara's eyes. I was like the big citron spheroid of sweltering vapours emitting phosphorescent rays to him, that's how highly he thinks of me now, that my friends is what I like to call progress.

But I hadn't realised that an unexpected hindrance appeared to interfere in my hopes to achieve my goal of seizing Gaara's heart. It happened on a standard day, so I hadn't expect anything different would occur on that day. I was completely taken aback by the revelation that had been proclaimed to me. If it had been any other person I would have taken it as a joke, thinking they had caught wind of my failed attempts at trying to apprehend someone to seal the void in my heart. But they came, taken aback as I was, I couldn't respond. And the sad part was, it wasn't Gaara who had shared their words of love. But it happened.

I was walking, more like strolling, we must set the mood. The cerulean sky was scattered with an array opaque opal clouds floating on the soft summer winds. Small birds were chirping little melodies to and fro to each other. The sun was high in the sky illuminating the entire village. I had been on my way to the grocery store, with two people currently living in the domain I call my apartment, rations got low fast, so it was my job as man of the house to go get the things we needed to live happily as a couple. I had my little moment of pure joy, the man I love lives under the same roof as I, how many people wish they had this kind of opportunity.

I wanted to enjoy my moment, suck up the rays of the sun I call Gaara. He's just so great. After all he is the best ninja in his village, and not too hard on the eyes I must add. He's just so cute I want to eat him all up sometimes. But I must put my fan-girling aside and focus on the task at hand, picking up groceries from the grocer.

Then I felt a light tap on my shoulder, then all chaos broke lose, there is a god damn spider on me! I turned around in haste almost losing my cool, I looked at my shoulder then I looked up into the opaque eyes of a Hyuga. His hair hung on his shoulders then back into the lose pony tail holding it back. His face was slightly red, but I hadn't noticed at the time, mine probably was to at the embarrassing display of my extreme manliness that I had just displayed through a fit of fear and phobia. His arms hung loosely but his hands clung together in idle nervousness, I hadn't perceived that either, if I had picked up on either of those signs maybe just maybe I could have foretold the events that had transpired next.

"Hey Neji-san, what's up?" I said nonchalantly as ever, wait, when am I ever _nonchalant_, let me rephrase that, energetically as ever, that's better.

"Hello Naruto-san." His eyes were cast down at his feet, is he feeling alright?

"…"

"Uhmm, can I talk to you in private?" his eyes still continuously starring at his feet, I'm surprised he didn't burn a hole in his sandals.

"Uh sure can we make it fast, I have to pick up groceries, well I guess they're just groceries, they can wait. So okay I guess, sure."

"Okay, over here's fine." Neji said pointing to the small alley to his left. So I followed him, no big deal right, whatever. I like to roll with the punches, well, sometimes anyways.

The alley was dank and the few trash cans dispensed putrid smells, not the greatest spot for a private talk, but Neji clearly didn't mind. So we stood there, the mood was serious, but in my case, unsensible. Neji slowly looked up and looked my straight in the eye.

"Naruto-san, there's been something I've been meaning to tell for a long while now. Something I haven't had the courage to tell you until a short while ago, I just couldn't find the right time. It was after the chuunin exams. After you had beaten me and philosaphied my life. You changed me, you helped me see the truth. And I'm forever indebted to you. I began to realise how you'd changed me. So I just need to come out and say it…Naruto…I…I love you." I, like I had previously said, had been taken aback a great deal. I stood there staring at him in silence. we just stood there.

"So you feel that way about me…" I couldn't fathom why he would feel this way about me, afterall, I had _only_ given him some advice that had changed his entire perspective on life, but that was the norm for me. He has no reason to feel indebted to me. But in a way I could understand his feelings, after all, I too was in love with a member of the same sex. I get it, but he seems genuinely in love with me. But I can't mention that I'm in love with Gaara, no one even knows he's staying with me.

What can I say in this situation that won't cause any unchangeable damage. I'm stuck between rock and a sandy place, I just, I'm not good at thinking, so this is kind of out of my normal field, I guess I'll just have to do what feels normal.

"Neji-san, I can understand your feelings, but I can't respond to them at the moment, I'm sorry."

"Oh, so just at the moment." I could feel a newly burning passion in the air, what kind of monster have I created. I hope this doesn't interrupt my time with Gaara. Hopefully I hadn't thought to soon. "Can I join you on your grocery endeavor?"

"Okay, I guess." Neji smiled, and that kind of made me happy, I hadn't hurt his feelings at least. So we walked to the store and picked up any food I wanted and any food I thought Gaara would enjoy. Ramen and real food. Neji was getting really close, he was trying to hold my hand, so I kept them busy by holding groceries. Then he clung to my arm and I just tried my best to ignore it.

"Neji-san, I don't think normal friends do this, sorry." He sadly un-clung himself from my arms and just walked beside me for a while. Then we arrived at my house after the somewhat awkward walk was over. "I guess this is where we part ways."

"Goodbye, Naruto-chan." He said before slowly stealing a kiss from my lips. My eyes widened and all I could do was stand there, frozen, and silently watch as he left with a giddy smile on his face. I continued in my shockness even after he walked away. Then I just walked up the stairs, yes, even ninjas use stairs, even though I could've easily just jumped to my rooms window, saving at least two minutes of walking. But I used the stairs like a normal person, because if I was a proper ninja I would have ninja fast reflexes, and if I had ninja fast reflexes, I could've avoided that kiss that was stolen from these lips. But I didn't, thus I am not a proper ninja, thus the years I spent in the academy were wasted. So I was sulking and took the stairs.

I opened the door to Gaara's smiling face. He was wearing an apron, I was kawaii'ing inside at how adorable he looked, and I walked to the kitchen. I put it down and turned to Gaara's smiling face. I turned to Gaara and wrapped my arm around his waist, then I pulled him close and dove in for the kill. Our lips met and our kisses lately had become even more passionate, although I hadn't tried to stick my tongue in his mouth, I thought that would be pushing it.

After all we don't kiss in public. I don't want our relationship to be made public before I even have a chance to confess to Gaara how I feel about him. If he found out from someone else, he might think that I was just taking advantage of him. So I must keep this on the down low until then.

Our lips parted and I stared into his eyes, then I remembered something. These were the same lips that Neji had stolen a kiss from, I felt guilty for letting him do that to me, but I shouldn't tell Gaara or he might think that I liked it, which I didn't just to clarify that. But a pit began to form in the bottom of my stomach, I felt like I had cheated on Gaara with my Sempai. I had to forget about it, see what I mean; it was a hindrance, now I can't even look Gaara eyes, let alone properly kiss him. And it's not even the worse part; he probably won't give up, meaning I won't be able to go out with Gaara anymore if I hope to continue to keeping our (my) love a secret.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?"

"No, I'm alright, what about you; you don't really go out unless you need to attend a meeting?"

"I'm fine, it's nice, just me and you alone, you're such a good friend." He smiled at me; it was a pang in my heart.

"Are you sure, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to tell me. Okay?"

"Okay, whatever you say. So what did you get?" he said pointing at the grocery bags.

"Uhmm just the stuff I thought you would want." I started taking the contents out of the bags and depositing the contents onto the counter. We idly chatted from then on, Gaara telling me more about his life story and me telling him about mine.

We were walking home from another on of Gaara's meetings then I spotted something in my peripheral vision, but moved instantly to avoid further contact from my eyes. We were almost home when we stopped by none other than, Neji Hyuga himself.

A/N: Finally finished this chapter, just started, I know, I should probably be more dedicated to my writing. Well, I hope you enjoy reading this ^-^!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

"" =talking

''= thinking

A/N: I was just so happy with how the last chapter turned out, that I just had to write another one, and soon. I think the last chapter was the best, using my vocabulary to its full extent, kind of. Well I hope you enjoy reading it ^-^!

We were walking home from another on of Gaara's meetings then I spotted something in my peripheral vision, but moved instantly to avoid further contact from my eyes. We were almost home when we stopped by none other than, Neji Hyuga himself.

I stopped dead in my tracks. My face went white and I was caught red handed in the act. I stood motionless, Gaara's fingers intertwined with mine. I stared into the snowy eyes of the boy standing in front of me. His eyebrow was furrowed in a look of confusion as they slowly drifted from mine to my hand, or rather, what was in my hand. But his shockedness didn't stop there, I guess the gears in his head started moving at an exponential rate because I could tell something had clicked inside the genius's head and he figured it out. Something not even Gaara had figured out yet.

I released Gaara's hand and put them behind my head, trying to look as oblivious as ever to the situation around me. I calmly then choose to be the first one to start conversation, stalling so the color can return to my face.

"Hey, Neji-san!" I smiled.

"Hello Naruto-Kun, and Gaara-san." He spat out the last words like they were to be held with contempt, utter garbage in his opinion. Maybe Neji still hadn't accepted him after the event at the Chuunin exams, or maybe he really had figured out this was the person who made me understand his feelings. I put my arms down casually.

"What are you doing on this fine morning." Laying it on too thick, way to act natural idiot. Neji stared at me with the same air as he was yesterday. Neji walked beside me and wrapped his arms around my own.

"I was just coming to see you as a matter of fact, what a coincidence. Don't you think?"

"Ha ha, yah." I said awkwardly, looking back at Gaara pleadingly. I wasn't sure what was going on in his head, he's too hard to read sometimes.

"Where do you want to go Naruto-Kun?"

"Uh…"

"I'll decide, Good-bye Gaara-San."Contempt still held.

"Have fun with your friend Naruto." Neji pulled me away and I continued to gaze back at Gaara, maybe, just maybe he would get that I'd rather spend time with him. But Gaara just waved and smiled his own unique smile that I loved so much. Why did he have to be so darn cute?

I turned back to Neji and he looked over at me with his adoring gaze. He loosened the deathlock he had on my arm and turned his adorance to seriousness.

"So, is he the one you like?"

"Uh…"

"He is isn't he? You chose him over me, he's a complete psychopath; you saw what he did at the chuunin exams didn't you?"

"He's changed now," I defended back instantly.

"You're quick to defend him, are you sure your claims are correct, can you really say that so full heartedly?" before I had noticed Neji had brought me into another alley

"Because I know he is, I changed him, he even told me so himself. And you have no idea what he's been through, he's told me all about his life, you have no right to talk about him that way!"

"I already told about my life, can't you feel that way about me as you do him?" he was on the verge of tears. He tried to come in for another kiss, but I put my hand on his shoulder and look straight into his eyes.

"The only reason I said we could be friends was because I thought you would be able to handle it! I thought that maybe if I gave you a chance you wouldn't screw it up by doing, well, this! This isn't what friends do!"

"How can you deny someone their love, I can't hide these feelings, I just, I can't keep them bottled up when you're there. Even if I haven't known you that long, I still love you more than anyone else I've ever loved in my entire life." He hand crumpled to his knees and was burying his face into his hands. I felt guilty, and once again, the pit in my stomach started to weigh me down. I felt awkward, just observing as he cried his heart till it was empty.

"Neji, I'm sorry, but, I'm love Gaara…" and with those words I turned around and left him sitting in the dust and debris that littered the cold, hard ground, wallowing in the tears the fall down his face and create miniscule puddles that if left by themselves could raise to dangerously high levels that could grow crops. When I emerged from the dank alley, I was almost blinded by the bright rays. I needed to get back to Gaara. I don't want another thing like this to happen. I don't want anyone else to interfere with my love. after all, I don't know how long Gaara will stay in town for. I could be weeks, or he could leave tomorrow.

I'm going to do it, I'm going to tell Gaara I love him." I ran back to the direction where Neji had made me forcibly ditch Gaara, constraining him to suffer in loneliness. Where has my fair maiden disappeared to! I would run to the furthest corners of the earth to see him, to hold him, to make my bold confession of love to him. So I ran, and then I saw him, he was walking back to the house, just going into the apartment. I will wait it out, make sure he's inside before I do anything, don't want any one unnecessary to witness my passionate moment, and if he says yes, I will seal our love with a kiss, a kiss with more passion and fire than any other kiss we've shared so far.

I ran to the step and booked it up. Then I knocked, I know, this is pretty exciting. After a moment Gaara opened the door and before even thinking about it, without giving Gaara a chance to react, I leaned forward and did my thieving duties, once again stealing the forbidden fruit that is Gaara's lips. They were soft, his lips were always soft and warm, and whenever I kissed them I felt warm and welcomed, it just proved how much Neji was wrong; Gaara had changed for the better.

Our lips parted and I pulled Gaara into the depths of my house. I pulled him to the living room. Then I stared deeply into his eyes and brought my hand up to his face and softly brushed the soft ivory skin of his cheek, caressing it lovingly.

"Gaara…I love you." I whisper the sweet words to him. His face went blank, like he didn't know how to react, well, he probably didn't. He closed his eyes and put his head down, I saw something drop to the ground, it glistened as the light hit it then it fell and rippled then settled. Other followed, then, the moment I looked up, Gaara had fought back, he was doing the stealing now. My eyes opened wider than I thought possible. I slowly closed them and kissed back, the passion was one. I wrapped my arms around him in a loving embrace. I held his body against mine, our lips parted and I put my head into his neck, softly kissing from his jaw bone to the base of his shoulders. I put my arms up around his neck and gazed into his eyes with the soft love that I gladly share with him.

We walked over to the couch and Gaara put his head on my legs and laid down. I absently played with his hair and listened intently as he talked.

"Naruto, you know the first time you kissed me, I did believe when you said friends do it to, then the second time I had realized that it's not that friends do it, rather something that only lovers share, or the occasional fling. But after I realized that, I also realised that I have feelings for you, more than friends feelings. I realised I loved you…so I went along with the naïve act, playing dumb so I could continue to receive your love… It made me happy. I was glad when you asked me to stay with you, and I did get kind of jealous when you went to go with Neji…I wanted to you to spend time with me. But I should let you hang out with your friends when you want to, I'm imposing on you, I shouldn't be so selfish." It sounds like Gaara hasn't caught on to Neji's feelings for me.

"Gaara… I love you, and I've loved you since the moment I saw you back in the village. It was just this strong feeling, almost an urge, at first I didn't understand, after all, you're a guy, so I wasn't sure what exactly I was feeling. But I accepted it and I'm head over heels in love with you, and I just wanted you to know that." I leaned down and kissed Gaara softly and slowly savoring every sweet moment our lips connected each other. I could feel his love pouring into me like electricity pulsing with every breath, matching our heart beats, connecting us just through simple contact. I was over flowing with a joy of such depths that it could compete with the ocean, then Entire Ocean, my wish had finally been completed. But even before I had accomplished the unthinkable, I was already healing, just having Gaara around helped me get through everything, and now, I conquered.

I twirled my finger in his hair gently and gently brushed away the hair that had fallen into his eyes. I gazed longingly And lovingly into his eyes, hoping that he would understand what I lusted for, but he couldn't even figure out that Neji loved me, I guess I'll wait a couple days then open his gift. Don't want to rush it. Then I leaned back and relaxed, I guess the day had really wiped me out, all the drama and what not, because I can't remember what happened next, I must have fallen asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Gaara was nowhere to be seen, then again, I was in my room, in my bed, in my pyjamas, none of these were true when I went to bed, that means… my body. My face went red with embarrassment, he beat me to the punch and made the first move. There was an outline on the bed to where Gaara;s body was. My arms had been stretched out, he must have rested his head on it like a pillow. I don't mind.

I got out of bed and walked to the living room, spotting Gaara in the kitchen, cooking breakfast when I stepped out the door. I put my arms around him and kissed his lips when he turned his head, we _were_ like a married couple! I could die happy, well, could've anyways….

TBC…

A/N: Ha what did you think of that chapter, was it fabulous or what, I enjoyed it, drama is always good to spice up a story, but not in real life. Well I hope you enjoyed reading it ^-^!


	7. Chapter 7: Last One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

"" =talking

''= thinking

A/N:

When I woke up the next morning, Gaara was nowhere to be seen, then again, I was in my room, in my bed, in my pyjamas, none of these were true when I went to bed, that means… my body. My face went red with embarrassment; he beat me to the punch and made the first move. There was an outline on the bed to where Gaara's body was. My arms had been stretched out; he must have rested his head on it like a pillow. I don't mind.

I got out of bed and walked to the living room, spotting Gaara in the kitchen, cooking breakfast when I stepped out the door. I put my arms around him and kissed his lips when he turned his head, we _were_ like a married couple! I could die happy, well, could've anyways.

Gaara and I were walking around; I had already told him that I didn't want people to know about the absence of me being in a closet. He said that was alright so we strolled like friends, once again going to the meeting, this time Gaara would go alone and I would just do some things up town.

When we arrived at the building, we bid our farewells and I went off in search of the weapon shop. I walked slowly, enjoying the heat of the day. the birds were chirping and children were running around playing their little games. Then I spotted Shikamaru, I waved to him, a though it went unnoticed. I snuck up behind him then pounced. I jumped on top of him, sitting on top of his chest in a sign of victory. He jumped, but didn't tumble of onto the brown earth due to the blonde weight on his chest. Once his panic had stopped, it was probably fear of falling more than anything. he squinted a single eye muscle in my direction, gazing confused at my smiling face.

"Hey Shikamaru, how was the nap?"

"Oh hey Naruto, thanks for almost making me fall, appreciated." He said in his usual apathetic, monotone voice.

"Any time. Hey, do you want to come to the weapon shop with me, I broke one of my kunai's" I got off his chest then smiled down at him, blocking the sun causing his blindness.

"Uh, can't you ask someone else, I'm comfy here, and, frankly, it sounds like such a drag." He said, propping his head on his arms behind his head on the bench. Wisps of hair, falling loose from his pony tail, fell gently into his eyes, resting limply on his eyelashes.

"Come on, we can go for ramen after," who wouldn't want to come with the promise of the righteous remedy to hunger. The steamy bowl of the most delicious and divine dough string treats in a bubbling broth of the most delicious variety. I would hop right on the pick-up train, heading straight to Ramenville.

"Naruto, you and Choji are the only ones who would be tempted enough to go, I just want to lay here, watch a few clouds, catch a couple z's, is that too much to ask?" he looked up at me, still squinting, dubiously.

"Please, we never hang out, it'll be fun, come on Shikamaru." I pulled him off the bench, forcing him to either stand, or fall to his doom on the dirty earthen floor. He chose the better of the two, inevitably standing.

"If it's that big of a deal to you, then fine, I'll go with you." He slouched then we started walking.

"Thanks…so Shikamaru, do you like anyone?" smooth, cutting straight to the chase like usual. My secret method of gaining love advice, although, Shikamaru is an interesting choice to consider, he has to know something at least.

"Uh, that's a weird question isn't it Naruto?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'm just curious…and I need a bit of advice." Shikamaru put his hand on his forehead, scratching confused.

"You want advice from me?"

"You're the only person I could think of." Lying is dangerous and you should use it responsibly.

"Well okay, what do you need advice about?"

"It's about a girl, well actually two girls."

"Mhmm."

"There's a girl who like me, but I like a different girl, she likes me back, but I'm more worried that the other girl might do something. It could turn really horrible really fast."

"Then tell the other girl you don't like her."

"I've tried, and that's what makes it worse, that just shows how much h-she likes me."

"…okay, well then tell the girl you like about the other girl, I'm sure she'll understand."

"I can't, I don't know how to. And that makes me worry even more."

"It sounds like you really like this girl."

"I do and that's what makes it so hard, it would be weird talking about another girl to her. I mean, she doesn't even know that she likes me."

"Well, I guess all you can do is talk to her."

"Thanks Skikamaru-san…you never did tell me who you liked." He playfully punched my shoulder and I smiled at him.

"None of your business Naruto-san." I shrugged and we were on our way, idly chatting about our favorite things. Shikamaru and I didn't really have a lot of "favorite things" mostly ramen and sleeping. But when he brought up who he liked, he started blushing crazily. So we continued on.

Gaara's POV

The meeting ended shortly and without much change. I sighed. I walked outside and went to see if Naruto was here yet, he wasn't. I sat down on a bench and rested my face in my palms. It was quiet today, except for the few noises coming from the streets. I closed my eyes and sat in silence. I could walk to Naruto's apartment, but what if he comes here and waits for me, and then he'll be left waiting in the streets.

I looked up and noticed someone walking towards me, it was someone who had been in the chuunin exams, and the person Naruto had beaten in the last round. It was Neji-san. He looked bored when he walked towards me, then he put on a smile and waved to me.

"Hello Gaara-san, pleasure seeing you here." He stopped in front of me.

"Hello, Neji-san, how are you?" I said politely.

"I'm fine, would you like to go for a walk with me?" he asked genuinely. He held out his hand to help me up.

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"Let's just talk, I barely know you, and you seem to be one of Naruto's _friends_" he seemed a lot nicer than he had before, before Naruto had beaten him, less condescending. I held his hand and he pulled me up.

"Yes, I'm just his friend." We started walking.

"So how long have you been in town?" he asked.

"Uh, a week or two now, why?"

"Just wondering, how long are you going to stay in town?"

"Uh, probably as long as it takes to fix the feud between our villages, or at least come to a consensus."

"Well, the whole thing at the chuunin exams has made it very delicate. One simple mistake could set off a war between the two countries."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about; it is a very delicate matter. So that's why I have to try my best to fix this."

"Well, it would be tough being in your position. You wouldn't want to cause anything."

"No, that wouldn't be good."

"Like for example, falling in love with someone from the village." He kept looking straight, as if he was only talking about the weather or some idle subject.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that to happen," I laughed nervously.

"Or if someone were to attack you that could also insinuate a war."

"Yeah, but hopefully nothing of the sort will happen."

"Gaara, I know you love Naruto, just admit it, it's almost pathetic watching you like this," we continued walking, he kept his face straight, if anything were to change, if I said anything, or even did anything I shouldn't, I could start a fire not so easily put out.

"I- I don't love him, what gave you that idea?"

"Isn't it obvious, the way you follow him around like a puppy, always behind him, it makes me sick," he snarled, but kept his face plain and mundane.

"I already told you, we're just friends."

"Why are you lying to me, you're only making this harder on yourself, just leave him alone, he doesn't love you."

"I don't love him."

"You don't deserve Naruto, you are a psychopathic killer, we all say you at the chuunin exams, it was disgusting. You are a freak."

"I'm not a freak." I said quietly, looking at the ground.

"What would happen if you hurt Naruto one day, if you killed him because he was being nice to you? That's all he ever is to you, is nice, he's nice to everyone. But you're not. You are evil and a monster." He kept his tone, but there was malice behind it.

"I'm not a monster."

"But you are, you kill as if it's second nature, you are an abomination."

"I'm not…I'm not any of those things you've said…I've changed, I'm not that person anymore."

"How can you be so sure of that, what if when the moment happens, you kill Naruto?"

"I would never kill him, he saved me, he was my first friend, and he's my only friend."

"What if he doesn't even like you, what if it's all an act, just so you stay calm and not cause a war? He wants to become Hokage one day, do you think he can do that if he causes a war, or falls in love with a monster." he kept walking and then stopped and turned to me, his facial expression not changing in the slightest. "Naruto hates you, he told me himself." Then he kept walking and all I could do was stand there as he walked away.

I stood there for a while, in silence, the odd person staring at me as the past.

Naruto's POV

I continued walking with Shikamaru, just idle chatter. He told me about how he was now a chuunin, I was happy for him. He tried his best, and he's really smart. We continued walking then I spotted who else other that, Gaara! He was just standing there, looking at the ground, and then he turned to face me when he heard my voice.

"Hey Gaara what's up? Did the meeting already end?" I walked towards him then smiled at him.

"…"

"What's wrong, you don't look so well, let's go home, you should have a bath, you'll feel better." I put my hand on his shoulder and he stared at me.

"Uh, well, the ramen was good Naruto, later." Shikamaru waved good bye then kept walking, something told me he was a little afraid of Gaara after what happened at the chuunin exams. I grabbed Gaara's hand and we walked home, I continued talking to him, with no response. I was getting worried. What was wrong with Gaara?

When we walked inside he stopped then leaned against the door.

"Naruto," he whispered, "Do you hate me?"

"What, why would I hate you, I've already told you I love you, didn't I, so why the sudden thought?" Okay, I was definitely freaking out.

"It was him; he told me you hated me."

"Him? Who's him?"

"Neji-san told me," why would he tell him that, it was a lie, it must have been out of spite. Since I rejected him, so he's trying to mess with Gaara.

"Gaara, don't believe a word he tells you. In fact, I haven't been completely truthful with you, Neji-san's actually tried to ask me out a while after you came, I rejected him of course. Because I liked someone else, and guess who that someone else was Gaara?"

"…"

"That was you, I love you Gaara."

"I love you too Naruto."

"So don't ever let someone tell you otherwise, I will love you forever. So please, trust me."

"Okay Naruto, I'll trust you, because I love you." I leaned in, and ended this like a movie, I gave him a kiss filled with fireworks and wedding bells and even the leg raise. All of this, because I love him. I love Gaara of the Sand.

The END..

A/N: yay for crappy endings, this was rushed, because I am working on another story, and I felt like you guys deserved another chapter, so I gave you the last chapter. Yay, enjoy that ^-^


End file.
